Tender Loving Care
by detectivecaz
Summary: When M is ill, a certain agent decides to take care of her, despite M's protests.
1. Chapter 1

AN: _Requested by a friend, who is not feeling well at the moment._   


_Hope you feel better soon my dear._

* * *

Chapter 1

...

The sound of her alarm caused M to let out a groan, as it made the pounding in her head worse. Every joint in her body ached, as she tried to move to turn off that insufferable sound. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this weak and tired. She had went to bed early in the hopes of sleeping off the cold she seemed to have caught two days ago, but even sleep didn't seem to have helped, if anything it made her feel worse.

Finally managing to press down the button, she gave a happy sigh at the silence, even though it felt like a marching band was stomping across her forehead. Even swallowing was proofing difficult. She couldn't afford to be sick; she had appointments to keep, and a secret agency to run.

Pulling back the covers, she managed to get herself in a sitting position, feeling a chill go through her as she removed the duvet that was covering her body. She had an hour to get ready before Ross would be here to take her to headquarters. The mere thought caused a fresh wave of nausea to wash over her. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes waiting for it to pass, before standing up and starting the slow process of getting changed and doing the rest of her morning activities.

She would be skipping breakfast, she didn't want to think of food, and it wouldn't be easy for her to swallow anyway. Grabbing the first suit from her wardrobe, and the first set of underwear from her drawer, she made her way to the bathroom and started the slow painful task of trying to undress. Her hands were shaking as she tried to undo the buttons on her pyjama top.

Giving a sigh in relief once they were undone, she pulled it off her body and removed her pyjama bottoms holding onto the sink for support. She wouldn't be chancing a shower, it's not like she would have the time, with the rate it was taking her at the moment to undress.

Tossing her nightwear in the washing hamper, she started the slow painful task of changing into her underwear and suit. She gave a sigh in relief, as the last button on her blouse was done.

She looked into the mirror wishing she hadn't. The reflection staring back at her made her wish she hadn't bothered. Her face was devoid of colour, except for the red flush on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes.

Reaching for her makeup, she applied more than usual hoping it would hide any trace that she was ill. Once she had brushed her teeth, she walked back into the bedroom, noticing she had five minutes to spare. As she reached for her coat and bag, the sound of her doorbell ringing caused her to groan, before a sharp cough overtook her small frame.

Once it had passed, she left the room and grabbed her keys from the bowl on the hall cabinet. Unlocking the door, she opened it to see Ross giving her a worrying look.

"Are you all right Ma'am?"

"I'm fine, Ross." Her answer came out in breathless whisper.

Ross didn't believe her keeping a careful eye on her as he escorted her towards the car. Opening the door, he heard her groan in pain. Moving to help her, he stopped mid way when she shot him a scathing look. Though it had less effect than normal.

Once he was sure she was in, he closed the door and made the drive towards headquarters, hoping Tanner would at least be able to make her see sense and send her home.

He watched her through the review mirror every so often to make sure she was okay. It was only when they were five minutes from headquarters that a series of loud coughs filled the car.

He stopped the car at the side of the road, ignoring the horns from the cars passing him and focused on his boss in the back seat. He was about to get out, when her coughs lessened to harsh breaths as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal.

"Drive Ross." She weakly ordered him.

"I don't think that's…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, regretting it when another stabbing pain shot through her head. "I gave you an order. Now, drive."

Ross gave her one last look before starting the car, and continued driving towards headquarters. Once they had arrived, Ross held the door open for M watching as she left the car and entered the building, shaking his head.

"That woman is too bloody stubborn." He murmured to himself, before slamming the car door closed.

M could feel Ross' eyes bore into her back as she walked towards the entrance. It was only when she was inside, that she gave a sigh in relief. But it was short lived when she saw Tanner walk towards her with a set of files in his hands.

She wasn't in the mood for talking; she just wanted to get to the confines of her office, and lock herself away for a few hours.

"Good morning Ma'am." Tanner greeted her with a small smile.

"Is it?" She snapped.

Tanner gave her a concerned look, as she started to walk slower than usual to her office. He caught up with her in a few steps, knowing something wasn't right with her.

"What is it Tanner?"

"I have Bond's mission report for his debrief in a few hours…"

"And what has he done this time?" She completely forgot about her debrief with Bond, she wasn't in the mood for any of his antics.

"That's the strange thing. He has returned his gadgets to Q branch and there were hardly any damages."

"First time for everything." She softly told him.

"Ma'am are you sure you're all right?"

"Just fine Tanner, I will be better if people stop asking me that damn question." She held onto the wall as the room started to sway causing the nausea to return.

Tanner held onto to her to keep her steady as he helped her towards her office. The fact that she didn't protest caused Tanner's worry to grow.

"I think you should have stayed at home Ma'am," he told her, helping her over to her chair once they had entered her office.

"I'll be fine in a few moments Tanner." She leaned back in her chair feeling the cool leather sooth her neck as she let her eyes close.

Tanner didn't believe a word of it, she could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and he doubted anything he would say would make her go home and rest.

"Do you need me to reschedule your appointments?"

"No." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's just a cold Tanner, it will pass. Now, if that's everything, I have work to be getting on with."

"Very well Ma'am." He placed the files on her desk and left her office, knowing he wouldn't be able to make her see sense. But, perhaps a certain double-0 agent could persuade her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

The hours went by slowly for M, she had already gone through one and half boxes of tissues. She didn't want to see the state of her nose, which was starting to ache due to constant rubbing.

She had hardly got any work done, not finding the strength to even lift her pen. Hearing a knock on her office door, she let out a groan having a feeling she already knew whom it was.

Throwing the used tissues covering her desk into the bin next to her desk, she told them to enter, trying not to groan at seeing the worried face of James Bond standing in her doorway.

"Take a seat, Bond."

He closed the door behind him, and walked towards her. "Tanner told me about your little episode earlier M. What the hell are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I'm fine. It's just a cold." She tried to sit up straighter, but didn't have the strength to do so.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing her discomfort and the box of tissues on the desk, but what really gave him warning signals was how her make up was heavier than usual.

"This is more than just a cold, have you seen a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor. Now, take a seat and we can get this meeting over with."

He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, noticing her hand was shaking as she opened the file. Her posture was sluggish, as if she was going to collapse at any moment.

Reaching out his hand, he placed it on top of hers, noting how cold it actually was.

"M you need to see a doctor, or go home." He tried to reason with her.

"I told you I'm fine." She sniffed, trying to pull her hand away, only for his hold to tighten.

"You're not M, you're far from fine. Let me take you home, Tanner can take care of things here."

He saw she was about to reply, but all that came out was a harsh series of coughs. Letting go of her hand, he walked round to her side of the desk and kneeled down next to her.

"M, you need to try and breathe."

He looked around her office, seeing the half filled cup of water and picked it up, hearing her coughs lessen until they were replaced with harsh pants.

"Here." He held out the cup of water to her, helping her guide it to her lips as she took small sips.

Once she was finished, he put the cup back on her desk, as she got her breathing back to normal.

"Thank you, James." She gratefully told him, her voice hoarse from her coughing.

"Anytime M." He gave her a smile, feeling his own heart racing at what he just witnessed. "But, you're going to medical, then I'm taking you home."

M gave a nod, wanting nothing more than to lay in her bed, with James' arms around her.

"Come on." He softly told her, helping her stand as he walked her down to medical; glad she was listening to him for a change.

"How long have you been like this M?"

"Two days, but it was only a cold. When I woke up this morning that I ached all over."

"I think your cold has turned into the Flu." He told her knowingly.

"You might be right… for once." She didn't have the strength to argue with him.

As soon as they had entered medical, Bond guided M towards one of the side rooms, helping her up onto the bed as she lay down and closed her eyes.

Reaching out his hand he ran his fingers through her short white hair, hoping to give her some comfort. It was killing him seeing her ill and weak. He didn't want to leave her, but she needed a doctor and he wasn't going to get one standing here.

"I'll be back in a moment M." He whispered softly to her, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes opened and she merely nodded, as she watched him leave. She was glad he was back, he may be a pain in the arse on occasion, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

Their relationship was still new, but she was falling in love with him a little bit more with each passing day. No one seemed to know, which suited her fine, it would cause her more problems than the ones she already had to deal with.

She recalled the shock and disbelief she felt when he had told her of his feelings for her, but she could see the truth behind his every word. They had decided to take things slow, not wanting to rush what they had. She was still wary of taking the next step with him, she wasn't exactly young and her body wasn't what it once was. There was still that fear that he would take one look at her and tell her it was over. And she wouldn't blame him, if he did. It wasn't as if she had anything she could offer him to make him stay.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor brought her back to reality, as she saw Bond re-enter along with a female doctor.

"Right, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think she has the Flu." Bond told the doctor when M wasn't going to answer the question.

"I see. What are your symptoms Ma'am?"

"Sore joints, a cough that makes me feel like I'm going to bring up my lungs, sore throat, and a blocked nose."

"Her Chief of Staff informed me she looked ready to collapse earlier this morning as well." Bond added, when she left out that minor detail.

"All right, let's see if we can find the problem. Bond, you need to wait outside."

He gave M one last look, before leaving the room. He paced outside the corridor hoping her examination wouldn't take too long, he wanted to get her home, before she got any worse.

A few moments passed when the doctor told him he could come back in. Not waiting a second longer, he entered the room, to see M trying to sit up. Shaking his head he walked over and gently helped her into a sitting position.

"Well, what's the verdict?" He looked over at the doctor.

"It's the Flu, and a bad strain at that. I'm going to prescribe you some paracetamol to help reduce your fever. You need to go home, rest and make sure you drink plenty of fluids to keep yourself hydrated."

"How long?" M asked not wanting to be off longer than necessary.

"A week at most. After that I want you to come back for another examination, if you are well enough you can return to work, if not you will be off for a few more days."

M gave the doctor a scowl at hearing her advice.

"I'll be back in a few moments with the paracetamol, then you can go. I trust you will see she makes it home Bond?"

"Too right I will." He waited until the doctor's back was turned before reaching out and taking M's hand in his own.

"I can't take a week off James."

"You need to get better M and you won't be doing that here." He let go of her hand as the doctor returned with a white box.

"Make sure she takes them." She handed the pills over to Bond, who took them.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

The doctor left them alone once more as Bond helped M down from the bed.

"Are you staying?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, if you think I'm leaving you alone, you can think again M." He reached out and cupped her face with his free hand, gently caressing her face that was hot to the touch. "I'll always be there for you M."

She gave a soft smile at his words, "I know."

"Then let's get you home. The sooner we do that, the sooner you can return to this place." He removed his hand from her face as they made the journey home.

She knew he was right. Staying here was doing her no favours. She would need to get Bond to ask Tanner to fill in for her in her absence, as if the poor man didn't have enough jobs to do already.

Fifteen minutes later, M found herself back in her house, as Bond directed her towards the bedroom and onto the bed. She let him take of her jacket and shoes, but when she felt his hands on her blouse she stopped him.

"I can do it James. Bring me a fresh set of pyjamas, second drawer to your left. "

Not wanting to argue, he went over to where she said and pulled out the silver satin pyjamas and brought them over to the bed.

"Remind me to buy more dresses." She fumbled to undo the buttons.

"Let me, M."

"I can manage, James." She felt him kneel in front of her.

"Why won't you accept the help?"

"Because you won't like what you see." She told him softly.

Bond placed his hands over M's stopping her, before she popped the buttons and ruined her blouse.

"M... look at me." He commanded softly.

She tentatively looked at him, seeing the understanding in his eyes.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. I've always thought you were beautiful from the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I'm old James. And this flu isn't exactly helping me feel better about my age."

I would go with mature, more than old. You have nothing to be frightened or worried about M. Not with me." He truthfully told her. "I told you we won't do anything until you are ready. I just want to help you."

"All right." She finally agreed. "These buttons are trying my patience anyway."

He smiled and quickly undid the buttons on her blouse, and gently removed it from her body. He was right, she was beautiful, more than he imagined she would be.

Grabbing her pyjama top, he helped her into it and did up the buttons, then helped her to stand as he removed her skirt and replaced them with her pyjama bottoms.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He pulled back the covers, and waited until she was comfortable before tucking her in.

"I would say lie with me, but I don't want you to catch this stupid Flu." She gave him a sad smile.

"It's your lucky day, M. I never catch the Flu. Give me a moment." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, before leaving the room.

M rolled over so she was facing the door, waiting for him to return. She didn't have to wait long, as he placed the box of paracetamol on the bedside cabinet and started to undress, before joining her in the bed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently caressed her back in a soothing manner causing her body to relax.

"I'm glad you're home, James." She looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes.

"No place I would rather be." He leaned in pressing a lingering kiss to her lips that was full of warmth and love, as he gently pulled her closer to him.

She returned his kiss; eagerly wanting more, but she knew now wasn't the time. He seemed to agree as he broke the kiss, and rolled onto his back, gently pulling her with him.

She pillowed her head on his chest, feeling her eyes close, feeling Bond continue with his soft caresses, helping her finally succumb to sleep.

Bond heard her breathing even out, and smiled at seeing the peaceful look on her face. He held her tighter against him, enjoying the feel of her once again in his arms. Pressing a gentle kiss into her hair, he joined the woman he loved in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this little fic, i really appreciate it._

 _I have added one more chapter, which is a sort of epilogue, which was requested by BJames._

 _Thank you also to Saye0036 who helped me with this chapter._

 _Hope you enjoy my dears._

* * *

Chapter 3

...

Earlier that day, when Tanner had found out Bond had taken M home; he had tried to prevent himself from smiling that his theory was indeed correct. If anyone could have persuaded her to see a doctor and ensured she went home, it was Bond.

He had perceived there was more to their relationship than meets the eye, but how far it went he didn't know. Hearing, the ringtone from his mobile he looked at the screen noticing the call was from Bond. Quickly answering the call. He hoped her condition hadn't worsened.

"How is she Bond?"

 _'She's fine Tanner, currently sound asleep.'_

"I'm glad to hear that." He told him relieved, before it dawned on him that Bond was still with her.

 _'The doctor asked her to take a few days off, a week at most. So, she wanted to know if you would be able to take charge…'_

"Consider it done. Anything to ensure she actually stays at home and in bed." Tanner quickly agreed.

 _'Oh, I don't think that will be much of a problem, Tanner.'_

Tanner could just picture that insufferable grin on his face at his statement. He had no doubt he would ensure M remained in bed. It was how he would go about it that made him just ask the question that would put his curiosity to rest.

 _'Tanner, are you still there?'_

"Bond.. tell me straight. Are you in a relationship with M?" There was silence for a few moments, before he said the one word that confirmed what his earlier suspicions.

 _'Yes… and I'm only telling you Tanner, because M considers you a friend and so do I. Which is why I trust you to keep that piece of information to yourself.'_ Bond told him in a threatening manner.

"I had my suspicions, there was something more between the two of you, Bond. How long have you both been together?"

 _'Not long, only four months. It's still new territory for her. We're taking things slow, I don't want to rush her into anything she is not ready for.'_

"I understand that Bond, and I'm happy for the both of you."

 _'I'm sensing there is a 'but' in there Tanner.'_

"There is, and I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt her in any way, you had best watch your back and pray I don't find you. Understood?"

 _'Understood, but I would never hurt her Tanner. She means everything to me.'_

"Bond, if I didn't know any better I would say you were in love with her." It was his turn to smile at his reply.

 _'I am, but she isn't ready to hear those words yet, it's too soon.'_

"I understand Bond, and I am happy for the both of you."

 _'Thank you Tanner. I have to go I think sleeping beauty is waking up.'_

"Go, and tell her I'm asking for her and everything is covered at headquarters."

 _'I will do.'_

Tanner hung up the call and tossed the phone next to him on the couch. He wasn't as shocked as he should be, if anything he was relieved that they both had finally got together. He knew Bond would give her the tender loving care she needed.

The sooner she was back on her feet the better. He didn't mind covering for her, but they were swamped as it is. There were reports and files from three weeks ago that still had to be completed. It wouldn't have surprised them the reason for M being ill was due to her trying to get everything completed to catch up with deadlines.

He helped her when he could, but it seemed M needed someone permanent who could help with the workload. Ever since Villiers had been offered an Intelligence Officer position with MI5, they never seemed to have the time to appoint someone else to fill the position. M, was adamant that she could handle it herself, but now it didn't appear to be the case. He would wait a couple of days before contacting her to tell her his idea. If she were agreeable, then he would start the task of looking for a suitable candidate.

Looking at the clock, he noticed it was going on 9 pm and decided to call it a night. If he had M's duties, plus his own he would need all the rest he could get in the next week. He hoped M was agreeable to his idea; it would make both their jobs much easier.

/*\\*/*\

The following days in M's absence were hectic to say the least, with various appointments with the minister and other government officials about their budget and about agents who needed to be kept on a tight leash, were slowly driving Tanner insane.

It was after the fourth day that he finally cracked and decided to call M about his idea. She seemed far better than what she had been when he had last spoke to her at the office, which made him relieved that she was on the mend.

When he had explained to her his proposal, he had expected her answer to be a straight out 'no', which was why he was surprised she had readily agreed to the idea. Whether it was from the stress in his voice, or the realisation that they couldn't keep going the way they were, he didn't know. He was just thankful that she had agreed.

It had taken him another three days after his chat with M to narrow it down to two possible candidates. He hoped the interviews today would go well. M would be back any day from sick leave, and he wanted to have at least someone appointed as her secretary in that given time.

However, luck didn't seem to be on his side as he was running late himself for his first appointment. He was about to enter M's office when he heard two female voices talking inside.

He recognised M's voice, but the other female he couldn't place. He hadn't expected M back until tomorrow. Yet here she was interviewing one of the candidates. From their conversation, it seemed that the interview was going well.

When he heard two sets of footsteps coming closer. He stepped away from the door and hurried over to the desk and picked up a file pretending to read over it, just as the office door opened.

"Good morning, Tanner."

He looked up to see M, trying to conceal a smile, as he realised the file he had decided to 'read' was upside down.

"Good Morning, Ma'am, How are you feeling?" He closed the file and placed it back on the desk.

"Better than I was last week."

"I'm glad to hear that Ma'am. It's nice to have you back."

"Thank you, Tanner. Now that you have graced me with your presence. I would like to introduce you to my new secretary." M moved out the way as the woman in question walked out of the office. Her brown eyes holding amusement.

"I would like to introduce you to my Chief of Staff, Bill Tanner." M, was trying to keep a straight face at seeing Tanner's dazed look.

Tanner, held out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly took in a soft, but firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tanner." She gave him a genuine smile.

"Likewise, Miss…"

"Eve. Eve Moneypenny."

He let go of her hand, realising he had held it longer than necessary. "I look forward to working with you, Miss Moneypenny."

M watched the two of them with interest, trying her hardest not to smile. She could already see Bond's smug grin when she tells him about Tanner's little encounter with her new secretary, who happened to be the daughter of a former colleague.

"Now, that the both of you have been introduced, Tanner will help you get settled in?" M told the younger woman.

M's voice caused him to come out of his trance as he looked over at the older woman, realising she was still in the room. "Of course, Ma'am."

M walked back into her office, and discretely looked over her shoulder to see Tanner, take Moneypenny's coat and hang it on the coat rack. She looked away and took a seat behind her own desk deciding she would be keeping a watchful eye on the both of them. If this was how they reacted from their first meeting, she could only imagine what it would be like in the future.

The End


End file.
